Sin riesgos
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: lo dejarias todo...lo darias todo, incluso a ti mismo, solo por que el pueda cumplir su objetivo...solo para que el...pueda tener lo unico que no puedes darle ¿hasta donde llegarias por el...Naruto?


Alzo sus profundos ojos, sumidos en recuerdos y fantasmas escabrosos, de esos, a lo que les tenía miedo, ignorando el llamado de su nombre, y estirando su mano en son de alcanzar algo, que se le había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Una mano sobre su frente le hizo cerrar momentáneamente sus parpados que se sentían cansados, quizás por que permanecer tantas horas abiertos viendo por la desgastada ventana de la habitación con paredes húmedas y corroídas. Dormir. No, el aun no podía dormir ¿Qué tal si ya no despertaba? No, el quería…necesitaba imperiosamente verlo, solo una vez mas, solo eso. ¿Por qué nadie trataba de entender el único deseo egoísta que su sucio corazón tenia?

Naruto – oyó a lo lejos el vano intento por llamar su atención –

Y trajo de sus perdidas memorias, su voz enérgica que contestaría con un agudo gritillo acompañado de su inseparable tebayo. Oh, sin olvidar de esas hermosas sonrisas que el solía regalar. Si, lo haría, lo haría si no fuera que ahora no era más que un cuerpo que retiene un alma que quiere ser llevada junto a lo que más quiere. Abrió sus ojos con parsimonia, le escocían, la garganta se le volvió un nudo y solo pudo pronuncia lo único que decía desde hace más de tres años.

Sasuke – y la voz quebradiza, termino por romper el débil corazón del que se hacia llamar su sensei, que reprimió la mueca de dolor que aquel nombre dicho por su casi hijo pronunciaba – Sasuke – repitió sin mala intención aquel ser postrado en la cama de grandes dimensiones –

Umino Iruka, era considerado un chunin fuerte, de semblante sereno y que podía mantener la calma hasta en la peor de las ¨situaciones, pero nadie contaba con que el sensei de la academia ninja tuviera algo llamado limite, y que quizás su discípulo mas preciado era el único que podía proclamarse victorioso de romperlo.

Cubrió su boca con una mano, regresando el sollozo que quedo bailando entre sus dedos, mientras que con la otra cubría la cansada mirada del rubio, no quería ser visto de esa manera. Respiro profundo, tratando de alejar el llanto y acariciando la cabeza de quien con voz susurrante seguía repitiendo el nombre como un rezo, un ruego…una imploración. Como si con eso pudiera materializar al dueño del estigmado nombre.

Dos horas más, una pastilla azul, un trago de agua y la voz callo. Los ojos fríos y vacios se habían cerrados vencidos por los químicos que deambulaban por su cuerpo maltrecho.

El chirrido de la puerta hizo girar al castaño, un brazo se pasó por su espalda y su rostro pego contra el vientre de aquel que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de alto.

Y con la seguridad de ser solamente escuchado por el nuevo visitante soltó su amargo llanto, aferrándose al chaleco verde y hundiéndose en la lechosa piel.

Si, porque Hatake Kakashi era el sublime ser existente que podía ver la debilidad del ojicafe. Lo abrazo sin decir palabra, frunciendo levemente el ceño y Semi cerrando el único ojo que tenia a descubierto. Viendo al cuerpo sin ningún movimiento dormir gracias a medicamentos.

Y para nadie era secreto, que quizás cuando el aspirante a hokague pronunciaba el nombre que le causaba pesadillas y angustia asfixiantes, era que necesitaba ser provisto de aquellas pastillas azules, que Tsunade había vacilado en recetar. Como tampoco para nadie era secreto que Naruto, el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas, estaba muriendo de tristeza.

¿Quién lo iba a pensar? que el ser de naturaleza fuerte y tenaz convicción se rompería en pedazos por no haber podido darle al heredero del clan Uchiha la oportunidad de renacer su estirpe de nuevo.

Si, Naruto por primera vez en toda su existencia se odio, odio ser hombre, odio no poder darle a Sasuke aquello que necesitaba para volver a comenzar, y lo libero, de su mal sano amor que no podía ofrecer mas que una nata incondicional que poco servía.

Sasuke, se merecía algo mejor, por eso lo dejo ir al ver lo inútil que resultaba esperara por su amor, permitió con el corazón hecho sangre verlo tomado de la mano con alguien mas, permitió con el estomago revuelto de nauseas que otros labios lo besaran y cayo al borde de la locura la saber que otro cuerpo se fundía con el.

Uzamaki Naruto, le dio sin titubear lo que el clan Uchiha necesitaba, aun si no era de forma directa, oh si, como dolió, dolió tanto que por primera vez quiso ser egoísta.

Que seria feliz si Sasuke lo era. Mentira. Por que si así fuera el no estuviera muriéndose tan miserable y patéticamente como ahora. No hubiera sido tan distraído cuando estuvo en su misión AMBU y no hubiera quedado incapacitado indefinidamente sin chakra por un jutsu que su oba-chan tratada de deshacer día tras día.

El no había perdido solo la meta por la que había luchado desde sus 12 años, el había perdido su cordura y fortaleza, el había perdido la esperanza y su mediocre amor se había convertido el una soledad ante impuesta como castigo a su egoístas deseos y tontos tropiezos.

Una voz mas grave, esa ya la conocía desde siempre, le susurro tentadora al oído, le ofreció cumplir su ahora mas anhelante deseo, ser borrado de la faz de esa tierra que ya estaba muerta, desaparecer de la vida del Uchiha que lo visitaba una vez al mes por pedido de alguno de sus amigos.

Y los ojos dueños del sharingan lo veían con lastima, y luego cuando se marchaba el irremediablemente lloraba sin emitir sonido alguno, refugiándose en el silencio y en la oscuridad que su interior siempre le tenia.

¿Qué si se auto compadecía? No, el solo quería que el vacio en su pecho fuera llenado y Kyubi le daba una solución, solo eso, nada mas, nada menos.

Pero para poder cerrar los ojos sin miedo a las pesadillas tenia que tomar esas pastillitas pequeñitas que Iruka-sensei le daba como ultimo recurso, así que debía conseguirlas, debía a obligar al castaño a dormirlo, debía hacer, como siempre que se alejara, por que si no la oscuridad de su corazón podría dañar a su casi padre y el no quería causar mas dolor del que sentía.

Por eso tras mencionar aquel nombre que tanto amaba y que tantas heridas le causaba obtuvo lo que quería, sin levantar sospecha, cayo al mundo de los sueños, desviándose para encontrarse con su demonio personal, para darle un corto si, que era el detónate para que todo cambiara, el zorro de enormes magnitudes sonrio siniestro tras su jaula, lo había conseguido sin mover un solo dedo, el Uchiha había sido el autor de todo aquello y por vez primera agradeció sin admitirlo realmente la metida de pata del tonto ser.

Unas palabras en un idioma extraño, unos segundos casi eternos, la imagen guardada en sus recuerdos de Sasuke y el sonriendo y el corazón del shinobi que había dando tanto dejo de latir para dormir al fin.

Había sido una lastima, pero esta bien, Kyubi, quería a ese mocoso rubio, y las cosas no habían terminado solo por que si.

Sasuke Uchiha se arrepentiría, ya se lo había advertido aquella vez, por no arriesgarse a un amor tan puro y cometer de nuevo el error de ir hacia sus objetivos había perdido la oportunidad de no solamente restablecer al clan, sino de mejorarlo y volverlo prácticamente invencible.

Si, era una lastima, que después del funeral del ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente se fuera enterar, que Naruto no por se hombre debía abandonar, fue una lastima que olvidara que era un bijuu, y una condena que se enterara que su ex compañero ninja era hermafrodita.

Si, y Kyubi rio al final, pensando en lo estúpidos que eran los Uchihas, al no preguntar pero mas aun al jamás quererse arriesgar.


End file.
